


Very Normal

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Red vs Blue 16 Spoilers, memory is the key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: “Sometimes Wash would tell him the same story over and over, but Caboose loved Wash’s stories. And sometimes Caboose would tell Wash the same story over and over, but he didn’t seem to mind as much as he used to.”





	Very Normal

Caboose didn’t quite understand what Carolina meant.

She said something was wrong with Agent Wash, but he seemed fine. He still was nice, and sometimes cranky, and sometimes shouty, and sometimes smiley. He still explained things to Caboose and tried to keep Tucker out of trouble.

Even if Tucker was being STUPID.

But it didn’t matter. Caboose wasn’t stupid. Or scared. Carolina said that Tucker was scared, which was just silly because Wash was not scary anymore. At least not to them.

“I–have I told you this before?” Caboose looked up, thoughts interrupted. Wash rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“I have no idea,” Caboose told him honestly. It SEEMED familiar, but there were parts missing. Sometimes it was hard to focus on things.

Wash smiled. “I guess you don’t mind if I explain again then.”

“Nope!” Caboose said cheerfully.

Sometimes Wash would tell him the same story over and over, but Caboose loved Wash’s stories. And sometimes Caboose would tell Wash the same story over and over, but he didn’t seem to mind as much as he used to.

And Carolina and Tucker would argue more and more.

“Thanks, Caboose.”

“You’re welcome. What did I do?”

Wash smiled at him a bit sadly. “You don’t … make it weird.”

“I am very normal,” Caboose agreed. Wash chuckled.

“Yeah, Buddy.”

“You are sad?”

Agent Washington sighed. “I understand Carolina doesn’t want to … push things, and Tucker wants a magic bullet.”  
  
“Tucker is weird,” Caboose said.

“He’s angry,” Wash said. “And frustrated.”

“But not at you!” Caboose shouted suddenly realizing why Wash was sad. “He is mad at himself. Because you got hurt. He wants you to feel better…” Caboose frowned and thought really hard about it. “But, you are better. So he is being stupid.”

“It’s not his fault. Or Carolina’s… the truth is I can’t–I’m not the same.”

“Yes you are!” Caboose didn’t understand where this was all coming from. “What’s different?”

“I’m a liability.”

Caboose blinked. “I don’t think you are a liar, except when you do not tell the truth.”

“No–I mean–I’ll put you guys in danger if we find trouble, which we always do. What if I forget what I’m doing in the middle of a firefight.”

“That’s okay, I forget what I’m doing all the time!” But that didn’t seem to make Wash feel better at all.

“I just… hate… not having control, and having to pretend that I’m fine.”

Caboose hugged him. He wasn’t really sure what else to do.

“Uh… hey… Caboose?”

“Yes, Agent Washington?”

“Why are you hugging me?”

“Because you are sad.”

“I… no, I’m fine.”

Caboose let go. Wash seemed very confused. Caboose felt a flicker of not okayness. Not for himself, but for Wash, because Wash would be sad if he knew what just happened.

Maybe Wash wasn’t fine.

“Thanks, Caboose.” Wash said suddenly.

“You are welcome. I give good hugs.”

“No, not the hug… for not making it… weird.”

“You are very normal,” Caboose replied.


End file.
